


Down the Well We Go: Back and Forth

by myravenspirit



Series: Next Gen Hanyous [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Setsuna, Towa, and Moroha are all fourteen now and have finally reunited. But can the sisters find a bond again? It won't be easy with ten years separating them and changing them from who they used to be. Can Moroha help ease the changes? Part of the 'We Three are the Future' and 'Legacy of Three'. I would suggest reading those two first and in that order to understand this story.
Series: Next Gen Hanyous [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I binged watched Eternal Love of Dream (thanks to the suggestion of akiro17). I was more than a few episodes in when I was corrected about the sequence I should have watched the series in. I should have watched Eternal Love -Peach Blossom...still no regret and I will eventually get to that too later in the summer. Such a good drama! Oof angst and romance and drama. It's also such a beautiful Chinese drama.
> 
> Look it up on youtube.
> 
> Anyways, the girls are all 14 years of age in this three part story. You know the drill with these 3-part stories. Order is: Setsuna, Moroha, and ends with Towa.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 1: 'Setsuna's jealously'

Setsuna stared across the fire at the silver-haired girl with a streak of black in her bangs. The only thing they shared in common was their amber eyes. Setsuna pulled her knees up to her chest and wondered if the girl lied to her when they met in the future. _The strange world that did not smell like this one._

Setsuna remembered the meeting very well. It had only happened the other day.

_"We're sisters! I am just minutes older. Setsuna…don't you remember me?"_ Those amber eyes that had been so bright and filled with light and happiness dulled and the girl's mouth had turned down.

Setsuna didn't lie. Refused to. There was no point in lying. So, she had told the girl, her sister, that she had no idea who she was.

Towa had not taken that well. Setsuna had watched the girl turn around and walk away, a practice kendo stick on her shoulder, grumbling to herself before she decided to punch the wall of the strange house they were sitting in.

Setsuna looked at the cracks in the wall before a human man ran in with a baby. _"Towa?! Not again."_ He reprimanded gently as the baby cooed to Towa.

_"Gomen, Uncle Souta."_ Towa apologized sending Setsuna a forlorn look and retreating from the room.

Souta seemed to easily gauge the room and sighed softly and shifted the baby in his arms. Moroha was up by then and sniffing him and the baby. _"You smell like Mama had."_ Were Moroha's simple words before the man cupped her face and studied her and gasped and hugged her to him with one arm. _"You look like Inuyasha-nii and nee-chan!"_

Setsuna watched as her cousin met her maternal uncle.

Setsuna stood up and grabbed her naginata. _"I'm sorry for upsetting the girl."_ With that she left the house and wandered around the property. She would wait for her cousin before they try and find their way back home.

It had been a mistake to follow the small butterfly. It wasn't the youkai they were looking for, but they hope to at least gain a clue.

Setsuna let her feet pull her in whatever direction they felt like going. She wondered if Kirara was waiting for her and Moroha on the other side. Setsuna wondered how anyone could let their cat get as fat as the cat inside that house.

Setsuna ended up at the Tree of Ages and stared at it. It felt familiar and strange all at once. Setsuna could not explain, but that something called to her, nonetheless.

She heard movement and turned to look at the silver-haired girl staring at her with arms crossed. Setsuna had initially wanted to ask if they were brother and sister with how the girl was dressed like a man. But the soft features of the girl before her were soft and feminine. The face looked familiar to Setsuna, but the colour of the hair and eyes were all wrong. Setsuna wondered what Towa would look like with dark hair like hers and brown eyes. A dull pain ached in Setsuna's mind and in her heart.

_"What do you want?"_ Setsuna asked and looked back to the tree.

_"I want to go back with you. I haven't been there in a decade."_ Towa said with a shrug and added quietly, _"I want to find Mama and Papa."_

_"You are a woman, do not say such childish words. Haha-ue and Chichi-ue."_ Setsuna stated flatly.

_"You look like him but with Mama's colouring."_ Towa said ignoring Setsuna's words moments earlier and the girl let her hands drop to her side. _"Do you remember them?"_

Setsuna felt a pang of jealously. It was a strange feeling for her as she was usually the best at everything in the demon slayer village. She was strong despite being only fourteen. Kohaku was only better than her because of his life experience.

Setsuna didn't understand why she had to have no memories of her life before the fire but the girl in her presence seemed to have all her memories. _That isn't fair. But she was raised here in this strange world away from our parents…whoever they are. Wherever they are._

Setsuna didn't think she herself was meant for this world. _Perhaps this one before me is stronger and deserves better acknowledgement._ Setsuna mentally pouted and looked up at the tree. She wasn't good with apologies. That duty was usually left for a bewildered Kohaku whenever she accidentally damaged a village, farm, or shrine during a job. _Then they shouldn't have summoned us there in the first place! Just leave or die._

_"We'll get our parents back…Moroha told me about Aunty and Uncle, a shame. I really loved playing with Uncle Inuyasha."_ Towa sighed softly. Amber eyes softening and misting up, a soft laugh, familiar and different all at once. Towa looked up at her sadly, _"Do you remember when we finally got to touch Uncle Inuyasha's ears? That was an amazing day! We planned it out together and listened to Papa's advice on pouncing and finally we…"_

_"I don't know who you are talking about."_ Setsuna interrupted quickly and gave Towa a glare from her peripheral. _"You may follow of your own choosing. But you must find yourself a proper weapon. I won't babysit you."_

Towa grinned and laughed. Deep bellyful laughs that were high and almost melodic. Setsuna felt a familiarity listening to those laughs too. _Why? This Towa confuses me. She is like someone I can't remember._

A flash of a woman running in a field with long hair streaming behind her.

Another flash and the woman's face was obscured by a large fur pelt in front of Setsuna's face as the woman seemed to be arguing with a merchant.

Flash again and Setsuna was spinning around someone as the woman laughed softly and was pleased that Setsuna was full of happiness and joy from the doll. A doll with hair like…hers.

Setsuna had grabbed her head and knelt down. _"Shit."_

_"Oi?! Are you okay?"_

_"Setsuna!"_ Moroha shouted and ran over, kneeling down before Setsuna. _"Did you remember something? Is that what is bugging you?"_

Setsuna could only nod before letting out a painful groan.

_"Gomen. Did I do something wrong?"_ Towa asked quickly.

_"No, Towa. This is the curse of the butterfly."_ Moroha explained and rubbed Setsuna's back. _"It'll pass. Shh…I'm here, Setsuna."_

_"A doll…a doll with hair like mine. It was made by…_ her _."_ Setsuna breathed out and heard a gasp. She looked at Towa and saw Towa's amber eyes were wide.

_"Mom made them."_

_"Hai, I remember being so jealous of you two! Mama sucked at sewing. I cried until Aunty Rin made me a doll too. She refused to use her hair though and cut Mama's to make my doll's hair."_ Moroha stood up and held out her hand to Setsuna. Setsuna smacked it away and stood up. Moroha grumbling about her stubbornness.

_"You may grab what you need, we will leave at daybreak."_ Setsuna tersely spoke and walked away from the two other girls.

They seemed pleased and were chatting happily.

Setsuna looked back at them wishing she could be as happy as them.

8888

Now a full day later, Setsuna watched as the girl brought out strange contraptions from a large red bag ( _"This is a backpack! Aunty Kagome use to have a yellow one apparently for travelling back and forth in time too!"_ ).

Moroha on her back and struggling with the small strange rectangular bag. "Setsuna, this thing must be bound by a powerful magic! I can't open it!"

"It's not magic, but a seal." Towa piped up and let out a happy noise as she pulled out what she was looking for. "Aha! Found it!"

"Magic seal." Moroha argued and shook the item. "It says it has shrimp crispy fries! I want to try fries!"

Towa leaned over and grabbed the bag and pinched at the top and pulled back from the center and the bag opened easily. Moroha professed her love and dove into the bag of shrimp fries.

Setsuna did not particularly care for the smell of seafood.

"So good! Where have you been all these years Towa?! Eating delicious fries is where! Yummy-yummy!" Moroha munched away, crumbs getting all over her face and clothes.

"You are pig." Setsuna snarled out softly. "How are we related? Why was I privileged with only that knowledge?"

Towa stopped setting up whatever she was trying to assemble and stared at her with a frown. "Wait…you remembered Moroha but not me?"

Moroha stopped eating and looked wide-eyed from Towa to Setsuna. "Why would you say that?" Moroha hissed.

Setsuna shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to check on Kirara, she took off after setting us down here. I'll see if she came back."

"Maybe she's in heat?" Moroha asked.

"It's so cool that your cat can transform." Towa piped up with a broad smile for Setsuna.

_You are trying too hard._ Setsuna left them and leapt up from their spot onto the ledge and walked to the vast open field. They had decided to camp by the stream for the water source.

Setsuna sat down in the field. Dealing with Moroha was at times exhausting and now she had an older sister that behaved like a boy for the sake of fighting and had more energy than Moroha. _Why me?_

She glanced up at the stars and quickly found the Great Dog Demon and traced his compositing stars out. "I remembered a small thing today. But honestly, it had little substance. I need that girl back at camp to fill in the blanks. Why does she get all the memories?"

Setsuna sighed and rested her chin on her knees. "A doll…that's what I remembered. I felt so much joy when I held it back then."

"You loved it so much. You cried when it fell in the river. Father had warned you about playing with it near the river. But Mother dove into the water to rescue your doll…she had learned to swim after all from Uncle Inuyasha. Father let her do whatever she pleased, and she did everything to make us happy. So, he did whatever it took to make us happy too." Towa said suddenly standing beside her. "Or that's how I remember things." Towa shrugged gently and smiled down at Setsuna.

Setsuna resisted the urge to growl at her.

"Come on, dinner is almost ready." Towa spoke as she turned around walking away and jumping off the ledge and down into the camp. "Oi! Moroha, what are you doing?! That is for Setsuna!" Setsuna could hear Towa growl out.

"Nani?! Why does she get the beef one?" Moroha shouted.

Setsuna got up and wondered why Towa chose the beef one. She did like beef after all, but it was curious to know why Towa chose it in the first place.

"She's always liked beef! I can't imagine that changing in ten years! Papa once brought a boar back to us as we patrolled and got caught in a storm…well it was because he had to go rescue Mama. Point is, Setsuna salivated the moment the dead animal was dropped before us. Any type of meat, beef, pork, or chicken, she loved it and would beg for Mama to cook it quickly. I'm surprised she never asked Jaken to toast it with the staff with two heads!" Towa laughed softly.

_Who's Jaken?_ Setsuna wondered as she sat down, and Towa smiled at her brightly and handed her a strange bowl and regular chopsticks. Setsuna sniffed the bowl discreetly and looked at Towa setting another bowl in front of Moroha and then opened her own. Setsuna looked at the noodles and re-hydrated vegetables.

The strange device that Towa used was hooked up to something that had a bright blue light. The cannister no longer hissed and must've held the water that became their broth.

"Let's enjoy this meal!" Towa said with a nod and started to eat.

Moroha gladly dug into the food and slurped happily. "So good!" Was repeated throughout the meal.

Setsuna enjoyed it, maybe not as much as Moroha, but she could say that she did enjoy it. Rehydrated vegetables certainly tasted different to what she was used to eating.

All three looked up when there was a figure above them and casting a shadow. Kirara had something tied around her neck and all three girls saw something leap off of the large demon cat.

Towa blinked and then slapped her neck.

"Ow!" A soft groan.

"Eh? It talks?" Towa said with her head tilted. She set it down and Setsuna recognized the flea as Myoga, Moroha's retainer.

"Myoga? What are you doing here?" Moroha asked.

"We knew it…The Lady Mother was certainly right…ah, your blood tastes as good as your grandfather's, Lady Towa." Myoga said.

Setsuna saw Towa frown. "Myoga! Aha! Hai! You one time got squished by Papa because you saw him resting when we were visiting uncle and aunty! You thought you could taste a full daiyoukai's blood once again!" Towa tapped her chin and stared down at Myoga. "You knew it was me by simply drinking my blood?"

"The blood of an inu daiyoukai and their young tastes different. It is the sweetest blood there is." Myoga sat down and crossed all his arms. "I took Kirara to grab the weapon that Toutousai had made for you. He knew you would come back eventually and told your Lord father and Lady mother to be patient. The Lady Mother always kept vigilant with her checks. And now that you have returned you may take up your sword, it is around Kirara's neck."

Setsuna watched Towa get up and look at her carefully. Setsuna grabbed the hilt of the blade on her hip. "This was given to me several summers ago by the Lady of the West."

"Our mother?" Towa asked as Kirara jumped down and Towa patted and thanked her quietly and took the sword. "It's a good blade." Towa felt the weight of it in her palms.

Setsuna turned and stared at Towa. "How do you know that the Lady is our mother?"

Towa looked at her and studied her face and smiled softly. "When our parents married they proclaimed themselves as Lord and Lady of the West. Grandmother's palace was where we would stay mostly. You do remember Grandmother right? We used to sleep cuddled with her. Now I think it was so Mama and Papa could have _alone_ time."

Setsuna was angry at the silver-haired girl before her. Towa had her memories and smiled fondly about them as Setsuna's head pounded with every thought of them and her past life. Towa was recognized instantly for being their father's child. Their grandmother recognized her too. Setsuna fisted her pelt with her right hand. _If I am the younger twin…am I just the spare? Was this pelt also to be_ hers! _Mother had come to bring me my sword…but she didn't stay. She didn't want to stay with me!_

_Why haven't either of them tried harder to take me home?!_

Towa's smiled dropped and there was a clatter behind Setsuna from Moroha. Setsuna resisted the urge to blush as she realized she actually spoke her last thoughts.

"They love you. Papa would have destroyed Japan if someone laid a hand on you." Towa tried to affirm Setsuna's darkest fears.

Setsuna scoffed and crossed her arms. "Then why hasn't our _Papa_ destroyed this land?"

Towa looked tired and exasperated. "It's meant to be figuratively… I don't know where they are or where they have been. But I do know that if they left you with Kohaku as you said they did then they did it out of desperation. They loved us so much. These blades were clearly made from our father's fangs and you doubt him?" Towa asked and put a hand on her hip.

"I can't say he's been a very good father when he's been absent." Setsuna snarled out and before she knew it Towa was kneeling before her, cheek to cheek, but Towa's blade was pressed against Setsuna's neck.

"Towa!" Myoga and Moroha shouted in unison.

"I may have been gone ten years, Setsuna. But I know in my heart that our parents have been close to you always. Even if you can't see them, they are watching. Do not doubt our parents again." Towa calmly spoke and waited for Setsuna to do something.

Setsuna sighed softly with a small smirk. "It seems that I grossly underestimated you. You are faster than I anticipated for something without proper training."

Towa pulled back and sheathed the blade and stood up. "I fight whenever I can, especially the older boys! I also run and jump everyday. I have trained to come home."

"Myoga…are you okay?" Moroha asked with a soft gasp. The younger teen leaning down and staring down at the old flea.

Towa and Setsuna looked at Myoga on the ground. "I didn't realize that Lady Towa would be so well versed in the blade after ten years away. She is quite fierce." Myoga shakily spoke. "She is truly of her grandfather's lineage!"

Towa threw her head back and laughed. "I am the national kendo champion after all!"

"Amazing!" Moroha said with a grin and then added, "Can I have more ninja food?"

Towa nodded and went to her backpack and grabbed more food. "Setsuna are you still hungry?" Towa called out.

"No, I'm going for a walk. I'll see if there is a spring near by. Kirara, come."

Kirara transformed and leapt up onto Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna walked away from the two girls and Myoga and wandered aimlessly along the stream.

A soft meow and a tiny head rubbed against Setsuna's cheek. Setsuna reached up and scratched Kirara gently. "Towa is a strange one. She is wild as the nature, but eerily calm in certain situations. She is unpredictable. I do not like that."

Another meow.

"Hm…you knew my mother. Was she like Towa?" Setsuna wondered. A headbutt a response. "Is she like father?" Another headbutt. "Am I like mother?" Nothing. "I see. Am I like my father?" A head butt.

Setsuna rounded the bed in the stream and saw a spring. "I am like my father, but Towa is like both of them. Will they like me when they realize I am not like Towa?" A sharp nip to her jaw and Kirara was growling softly as if the question was insulting. Setsuna reached up and scratched Kirara until she was gentle again. A few apologetic licks later and Setsuna checked the spring and turned around to go back to camp. "They will like me as I am. I wish I could smile like Towa. It's in my dreams that maybe I did."

Setsuna walked back to camp to see Moroha laughing with Towa as Towa opened a bottle and gave it to Moroha. "My mouth is tingly!" Moroha giggled as she shook her head and her tongue lolled out. "Haha! Yummy! Too bad Myoga took off again! He would have loved this stuff!"

"It's called soda!" Towa laughed.

Setsuna stood out of sight for a moment. She watched them with Kirara on her shoulder and wished she could laugh with the two girls.

She didn't remember the last time she laughed honestly. The butterfly must have taken that ability too. _What if our roles were reversed? Would I be the one laughing while Towa felt lost and uncertain?_

_No, Towa has a light about her that I lack, surely. She is, probably, very much our mother's daughter._

Setsuna smiled to herself as Kirara rubbed against her and purred gently. "Let's make sure Towa's light and laugh always remain as they are. We'll get my memories back and I'll try and laugh with her again."

Kirara meowed and leapt off her shoulder and ran to Towa. Setsuna watched as Towa reached into her backpack and pulled out a package dried meat and gave Kirara a piece. Kirara contently chewing away.

Setsuna may be jealous of her sister, but she wanted to get to know her sister too. _Let's go back to the way we were, nee-chan._


	2. Moroha in the Modern World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moroha is in her mother's world and gets to spend some time with Towa. Moroha reveals something that Setsuna does not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot about this story. Here is the chapter for Moroha!
> 
> Enjoy!

Moroha was glad to check out the world her mother came from.

She walked with her cousin in an outfit that her grandmother pulled out of the closet from a box tucked away in a corner. One was offered to Setsuna, but her cousin sat at the table on the floor and sipped some tea, _"I do not require the clothing. I have no desire to see this world like Moroha does."_

Moroha hummed and happily skipped in the summer dress that smelled faintly like her mother. _"This belonged to your mother long ago. I didn't have the heart to get rid of this dress. It was her favourite. But she would want you to have it."_ Her grandmother had said softly, tears in her eyes.

Moroha had to explain that her parents were gone, the two of them were alone with her uncle, and she explained that her aunt and uncle were alive. They had cared for her at times whenever she left Setsuna in the demon slayer village. Her grandmother and uncle both took it well enough and then she was wrapped in the arms of her grandmother, _"I am so glad they had you and I could hold you."_

Moroha held onto her maternal grandmother, grateful that the Bone Eater's Well gave her this opportunity to see and hold her, her uncle, her aunt, her two maternal cousins.

Moroha took another step and Towa yanked her back quickly. "Nani?!" Moroha saw something strange pass them quickly. "That would have hit me!" She shouted and growled it.

"That is a car…it's like a much faster cart. This is the curb of the sidewalk. We stand here until that light," Towa raised a hand and pointed at a light across, "shows a little green man. If it is a red hand you stop. If it is counting down that is how much longer the light will remain green. Understand?" Towa asked.

Moroha nodded and watched the light with anticipation. The number ten showed up and she tugged Towa's sleeve, "It's counting down!" Moroha squeaked out.

"Shh…people are staring." Towa hushed her.

Moroha looked around them and frowned. "Iie, they aren't. They are all looking at strange little things in their palms." Moroha looked back to her cousin and tugged her sleeve again as they started to cross the street, "What are those things?"

"Cellphones." Towa said as she pulled one out from her pocket.

Moroha smiled widely. "Can I see it?! How does it work?"

"I'll let you play with my old iphone when we get back to Granny's." Towa smirked at her.

"'iphone'? Hmm…okay!" Moroha laughed and sniffed the air. Her sense of smell wasn't as good as her cousins', but it was good enough to smell food. "Food?"

"Hai, there is a WacDonald's across the street? Are you hungry?" Towa asked her and led her to the next curb, and they turned left and crossed at the crosswalk. Towa kept their arms linked and it reminded Moroha of their youth when the two of them ran around together, Towa often linking their arms.

Towa led her inside and they stood before a counter and Moroha looked at the board that listed items. Moroha licked her lips, "All of it sounds good! Towa, what is a burger?"

"That picture there." Towa pointed and shook her head. "I'll buy you a meal." Moroha watched as Towa walked up to the counter and spoke to a teen boy around their age with dark hair. "Yes, can I get two combo number ones. Extra pickles on the side."

"Do you wish to upsize?" The teen asked as he touched something and poked it repeatedly.

"No, regular is fine." Towa pulled something out of her back pocket revealing what looked like a business card in her hand and tapped it on a smaller screen.

"Your order number is five-seven-eight. Here is your receipt. Have a good day." The teen handed her the receipt and Towa pocketed the card into the holder into her pocket, receipt in her free hand.

Five minutes later, Moroha and Towa were sitting at a table and enjoying their food. Moroha smiled as she held her burger like Towa did and took a bite. "So…good." Moroha sighed around her bite.

Towa sipped her drink and jabbed a straw into Moroha's cup. Moroha smiled and pulled the drink and caught the straw between her lips. Moroha watched as Towa pulled out her phone again and tapped on the front and Moroha saw a picture of a cat, it was Kubo.

"It takes images?" Moroha asked quietly.

Towa swiped up and tapped on something on the screen. "Hai, pictures, like this." Towa smiled, a smile Moroha knew she inherited from Rin. A small light flashed and Moroha blinked in confusion. Towa looked at the phone and laughed. She turned it around and Moroha saw the image, "This is a picture of you eating a burger! I should post it to my IG story!"

"Huh?" Moroha frowned at her image. "Picture…'IG'? You speak a lot of nonsense!"

Towa smiled and rested her elbow on the table, chin in her palm as she picked up a fry. "I know." Amber eyes that looked so much like Sesshomaru's and even Moroha's father, Inuyasha. "I won't share the photo; I'll make it my background. I'll show you how to use the old iphone to take photos. It'll be one of the only things we could probably use on it anyways. I'll bring a portable charger too. Then you can take pictures all the time."

Moroha took another bite and nodded, lightly swinging her feet. "How come we don't have burgers with us when we go back?" She asked.

"The meat won't travel well." Towa explained before taking another bite. "If we get some beef and grind it up, I can make you a burger there."

"Okay!" Moroha nodded and sipped her drink. "I love this drink!" She laughed and Towa hushed her and complained that people were staring.

"Gomen…she's from a rural area! Family is on that sugar-free diet!" Towa chuckled out nervously then glanced at Moroha with amber eyes steely and focussed on her. "Quiet down." She growled out.

Moroha stared at her cousin, _that's uncle's look when Grandmother tells him that he and aunty need to leave Tamotsu at the palace. Or if Jaken annoys him._

She nodded and resumed eating quietly, other people in the restaurant turning back to their own food and conversations.

After lunch, Towa brought her to a place called a mall. Moroha wrapped her arms around Towa as Towa led her up the moving stairs. Towa patted her hand and laughed softly down at Moroha. "It's an escalator. Everything will be fine."

Moroha pouted and was glad to be off them. She followed Towa into store after store after store. They purchased everything from sleeping bags, emergency blankets, portable generators, and heaters. Towa kept tapping away on the magical card and Moroha watched with curious brown eyes every time her cousin simply tapped it.

"What is so special about that thing?" Moroha asked softly as they headed to another store.

"Oh, it's Granny's credit card. She gave me a price limit. But I also have some savings from my Kendo teachings." Towa said and shifted the bags under one arm to reveal a set of cards in what she called a wallet.

"So, what is a credit and debit card?" Moroha asked.

"A lot of people don't carry cash…coin, they leave it at a bank and it's electronically placed onto their card." Towa pocketed her wallet and nodded toward one more shop. "Come on, let's get some outerwear. Can't have you running around barefoot all the time." Towa smiled as she started to walk away, heading to the store.

"Your mom still goes barefoot." Moroha whispered and then bit her lip as Towa turned her gaze to her with wide eyes, amber eyes filled with shock.

Towa nearly dropped the bags and stared at Moroha. "Mom…you've seen her?" Towa choked out.

Moroha bowed her head. "Don't tell Setsuna…but I see aunty and uncle often…"

"Nani?! Why didn't you say so?" Towa growled out and walked back to her.

Moroha sniffed, "Setsuna's curse. She screams still whenever they come near. Grandmother...your grandmother thought it best if aunty told me to keep my visits a secret." She lifted her gaze and saw Towa standing there crying.

"But she and papa…they are well?" Towa breathed out. "I know my sword…was from them…but how are they?"

Moroha shifted her foot in the flip-flop. "You have a brother, Tamotsu. He's been waiting to meet you."

Towa smiled, "A brother? Do you think you can take me to them? Just once even, just so they can see I am okay and that I am trying to help Setsuna."

Moroha thought for a moment. "H-hai. Setsuna will want to go back to Kohaku and check on the demon slayers for a bit, Uncle Miroku and Aunty Sango's children moved there after Aunty Sango died. They wanted to learn from their Uncle Kohaku. Setsuna will want to stay for a week or two. We can say that we are taking a job ourselves. She won't mind. I'll ask Uncle for some coin to show that we got paid."

Towa grinned and nodded, "Arigato! Now come on, Uncle Souta is picking us up on the way home from work. We'll stop off and buy some food for the trip on our way home."

"Hai!" Moroha smiled and followed her cousin.

000

Moroha watched as Towa marched ahead of her up the stairs of the Higurashi family shrine carrying a large load of their shopping haul. Moroha followed behind her with as much as she could carry with one hand, the other holding her ice cream cone that her uncle insisted on buying her.

Moroha smiled thoughtfully as she licked the melting ice cream, her mother had walked these steps for eighteen years. _Mommy, I miss you so much._

_"Hai, Mommy is here. I love you always."_

A whisper in the wind and Moroha stopped in mid-step and nearly fell backwards. She leaned forward and balanced herself quickly.

"Moroha, you okay?" Souta asked her gently.

Moroha looked at him and could see her mom in his face. She nodded and sighed softly, "I was thinking about how much I missed her." She took a few steps. "She walked these stairs for so long, I could practically hear her whisper to me right now. That she'll always love me. Time couldn't separate her and Dad…why would death separate them from me?" She stopped and turned to see her uncle staring at her with shimmering eyes.

"H-hai. Your parents are always with you Moroha." Souta smiled at her gently and ran the back of his hand across his eyes. "Come on, before Towa gets angry at us lagging behind." She thought it sweet that her uncle was just as soft and sweet as her mother. She wouldn't tell anyone that her uncle had shed a tear for her mother and father.

Moroha nodded and ran up the stairs with her ice cream. She reached the top and saw Towa and Setsuna talking. Setsuna's arms were crossed and Towa was happily showing off what they got. "Setsuna, this is a portable heater."

"We can build a fire." Setsuna stated drily and a soft exhale as Moroha and Souta stopped before the twins. Setsuna looked to Moroha, "Why would you let her waste her coin on such frivolous things? Did she not bring enough nonsense last time?" She asked drily.

"Huh? I think a lot of it is great. A blanket with heat? That sounds worth the tap of her card!" Moroha smiled.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow and her lips were downturned. Moroha could see her uncle within all of Setsuna's features. She tried not to giggle but smiled and shrugged at her cousin. Setsuna then huffed and turned back to Towa, "You will be responsible for these _supplies_. Do not slow us down." Setsuna stated drily and then walked away from them and back into the house.

Moroha turned to Towa and watched her cousin's reactions carefully. Towa was frowning but then her face relaxed and turned to Moroha with a grin, "She's really a lot like Dad!" Towa laughed and Moroha burst out into laughter with her cousin.

"Hai, she is!" Moroha managed through her laughter.

Moroha followed her cousin and uncle to the house. She saw her maternal cousin sitting in the living room and asking Setsuna multiple questions, one after another. Moroha watched as her cousin just sipped her tea and ignored the child. "I have little baby sibling. I want to protect him like Towa protects me. Toa won't let me fight, but can you show me a move?" She asked with a smile.

"You're back." Setsuna said coolly while ignoring the young girl, setting her mug down gently.

Moroha watched as the young girl, annoyed pouted and started to reach out to pull on Setsuna's. Moroha's eyes widened and Setsuna started to turn to glare at the child, but it was Towa was pulling the girl back with her arms wrapped around her.

"Ha! Tickle time!" Towa announced and fell back with the girl on her and tickling the girl's sides. The girl cried out with peels of laughter.

Moroha heard her uncle sigh softly behind her. She turned to him and looked up with a smile. "Your daughter is lucky she didn't grab Setsuna's tail." She said quietly. She looked back to see Setsuna glaring at Towa and the younger girl.

"I can tell. Towa is very protective of Yumi." Her uncle smiled sadly. "It'll be sad once she's back there permanently."

Moroha had no response, after all her mother was never able to return home once she leapt into the well one final time. She nodded and smiled up at her uncle, "But maybe because she's a hanyou she will live long enough to come visit you again when she is older." Moroha offered.

Souta stared at her for a moment and then grinned. "Hai, maybe. She's part of the family. The children love her."

Moroha felt eyes on her as Setsuna watched her and her uncle. _Are you jealous that Towa is easily more loveable?_

_She is her mother's daughter and you are your father's daughter. There will always be a difference between your personalities._

Moroha looked back and Setsuna sighing and standing up, "May I use your onsen?" Setsuna asked Towa.

Towa let go of the girl and smiled at Setsuna, "It's a bathroom. I'll take you upstairs. Do you want a pair of my pyjamas for the night?"

"Puh…juh..mas?" Setsuna frowned.

Towa stood up and grabbed Setsuna's hand. Moroha hid her smile quickly as Setsuna growled, her younger cousin sat on the floor and let out a giggle. Towa ignored the growl of her twin and dragged her up the stairs.

Moroha shook her head and sat down at the table. Her maternal cousin smiled at her and rested her elbows on the table. "Yumi, we are cousins, we should get to know each other." She smiled at the brunette.

"Hai!" Yumi smiled. "What grade are you in?"

"They don't have schools, Yumi." Souta said before sitting down and joining his daughter.

"But what do you then during the day?" Yumi frowned. "Tou-san, I don't understand. You said they live in Japan too. School is my whole day!" She spoke to her father.

Souta laughed.

"I am a bounty hunter." Moroha spoke up with a grin. "I hunt bad youkai!"

Souta's laugh stopped and he stared at her with wide eyes. "You are a bounty hunter?"

She nodded. "Yup it pays good too!"

Her uncle only looked horrified at her while her cousin laughed at her father's expression.

"Tou-san if you don't close your mouth a bug will fly in!" Yumi laughed lightly.

Moroha wished she had more time with her father as she watched her cousin and uncle.

_"I'm always with you, Moroha."_

She wondered if she was going crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more from me, like my random HCs, check me out on Twitter @myravenspirit, or my art on Tumblr, also at the same username. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on my Tumblr @myravenspirit that's awesome.  
> R&R is always great. Love to hear what you liked/disliked about the story. Feedback is always appreciated so that I can grow as a writer.


End file.
